Diskussion:Darth Plagueis/Legends
Machtfähigkeit, um das Leben anderer zu beinflussen Hat sich die "Leute-vor-dem-Tod-retten"-Nummer eigendlich erhalten, oder ist die Fertigkeit mit Plagueis mitgestorben? --(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.189.22.237 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:13, 10. Apr. 2007) :Also Plagueis hat diese Fertigkeit ja auf jeden Fall an Palpatine weitergegeben. Und ob dieser sie Vader vermittelt hat, weiß ich nicht, aber ich denke er oder Plagueis haben dafür gesorg, dass das Geheimniss nicht verlohren geht. Außerdem haben später bestimmt auch noch andere große Sith das Geheimniss entdeckt. --Anakin 18:29, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Okay, das habe ich mir gedacht. Aber lieber fragen, als bullshit zu verzapfen, meine ich. --(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.189.6.232 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:37, 10. Apr. 2007) :::Also, im Roman zu Episode III hält Sidious Vader mit dieser Fähigkeit am Leben. Er findet ihn am Lava-ufer, geht zu Vader/Anakin und sagt ihm, er solle "am Leben" bleiben. Im Film läuft es genauso ab, aber ohne Dialog. --(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.179.5.243 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:04, 20. Apr. 2007) ::::Im Kompendium steht das Sidious Vader mit einem Medikit und einer Medikapsel am Leben hält. Boba 20:26, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Stimmt auch! Im Buch zu EP III sagt er zwar "Lebe", beeinflusst ihn dabei aber nicht mit der Macht. Im Buch "True Colors" wird klar, dass Palpatine zu Zeiten der Klonkriege bei der Chefgenetikerin der Kaminoaner anfragte, ob sie seine Genetik soweit beeinflussen könnte, dass er unsterblich wäre. Daraufhin floh sie vor der Republik. Wenn er die Midi - Chlorians tatsächlich auf diese Weise benutzen/verändern könnte, hätte er sie nicht gebraucht. --Blender 23:50, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Aus dem Dialog in Ep III (Film), nachdem Sidious mit Hilfe von Anakin Skywalker Mace Windu getötet hat und Anakin daraufhin sein neuer Schüler wird geht doch eigentlich klar hervor, dass Sidious diese Macht nicht hat: ::::::Anakin: "Ich werde tun was immer ihr verlangt." ::::::Palpatine: "Guuut!" ::::::Anakin: "Helft mir nur Padme vor dem Tod zu bewahren, ich kann ohne sie nicht leben" ::::::Palpatine: "Den Tod zu hintergehen ist eine Macht, die nur einer erlangt hat. Aber wenn wir zusammen arbeiten dann können wir das Geheimnis lüften!" ::::::Was sagt ihr? Also ich finde das sagt klar aus, dass Palpatine/Sidious diese Macht (noch) nicht hat. Gruß Tobi62.214.250.245 01:42, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::In dem Dialog geht es aber darum, Lebewesen vor dem Tod zu bewahren, nicht darum, Leben erschaffen zu können. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 12:11, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Spezies Jetzt noch eine Frage: Wenn Plagueis in der Kategorie Muuns steht warum ist dann in der Info-Box nicht angegeben dass es der Spezies angehört? Boba 20:26, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Das mit den Muuns liegt daran das es erst offiziell bestätigt wurde. Doch dann wurde der Darth Plagueis-Roman abgesagt. Dadurch ist nun nicht klar ob das mit dem Muun tatsächlich stimmt. SkywalkerXL 20:31, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Achso na dann wird das hoffentlich bald mal gemacht. Boba 20:33, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Geklärt meinst du oder? Also es sieht nicht danach aus als würde der Roman erscheinen. Schade...bin ein großer Fan von James Lucano! ;-) SkywalkerXL 20:36, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Geschichte mit Plagueis eine Lüge Lucas hat in einem Interview gesagt, dass die Geschichte mit Plagueis eine Lüge war, die Palpatine benutzt hat um Anakin auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er meinte Darth Plagueis hätte es nie gegeben.--CmdThire 22:11, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ne, das ist alles offizell glaube ich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:15, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Hast du eine Quelle dafür, CmdThire? Ich kenne einige Quellen, die eindeutig besagen, dass Darth Plagueis der Meister von Palpatine war, z.B. wäre da Star Wars - Das offizielle Magazin Ausgabe 43, oder das Offizielle Souvenir-Magazin von Die Rache der Sith. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:17, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Selbst wenn es Plagueis wirklich gab, und er Palpatines Meister war, heisst dass aber doch noch nicht, dass Plagueis tatsächlich Leben bewahren und erschaffen konnte. Gruß (Darth Sidious 11:55, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST)) Bild Kann es sein, dass der Typ auf der Brücke Darth Nihilus ist? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.73.120.150 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 15:37, 27. Mai 2007) :Unterschreibe deine Beiträge bitte mit vier Tilden am Ende deines Beitrages (~~~~), sonst blickt hier bald keiner mehr durch! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:46, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe jetzt mal ein besseres Bild für den Artikel gefunden. Ich füg es einfach mal ein. Gruß, Little Yoda 17:21, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe ein Bild von Darth Plagueis gefunden, was aus dem Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force stammt. Könnte ich das in die Box oben packen, wo noch das momentane drin ist? --Darth Regnat 18:02, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) Zitat Hey Leute. Warum machen wir da eigentlich nicht das ganze Zitat rein? Dark Lord disku 05:48, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Darth Plagueis' Kindheit Vielleicht wäre ein Satz, wie "Über Darth Plagueis' Kindheit ist nichts Näheres bekannt." am Anfang der Biographie nicht schlecht. Aber bevor ich das hinsetze, wollte ich noch fragen, ob das überhaupt stimmt. Kann ja sein, dass Palpatine mal ein bisschen was von dem erzählt hat... Mfg--das Zamomin 20:34, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich glaube, dass über die Kindheit Plagueis' in der Tat nichts bekannt ist. Ich glaube kaum, dass der neue Essential Guide auf die Kindheit von Plagueis eingeht. Aber ich habe das Buch nicht und kann es deshalb nicht abschließend beurteilen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:34, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) Für Anakin verantwortlich Ist es nicht ein bisschen unwahrscheinlich das Plageius für Anakins Geburt verantwortlich ist immerhin lebte er mehrere 100 Jahre früher. Außerdem hätte Plageius im keinerlei Eigenschaften wie Güte und Selbstlosigkeit gegeben. MFG. Obi freak 20:32, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Er lebte nicht 100 Jahre früher und das mit der Güte und Selbstlosigkeit war vielleicht ein unerwünschtes "Nebenprodukt".--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:43, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) Stimmt das mit den 100 Jahren is Quatsch , danke für deine Antwort. MFG Obi freak 18:18, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Außerdem ist dies eine Eigenschaft der Erziehung, also wurde ihm quasi von Shmi auferlegt. Nebenbei ist diese Theorie eindeutig eine Vermutung und gehört nicht in die Jedipedia. --Darth Vader 01:29, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Er ist NICHT Anakin´s "Vater" und das wird auch nicht angedeutet. Die Erwähnung, dass er Leben erschaffen konnte sollte wohl nur dazu dienen, die Geschichte plausibler zu machen, schliesslich weiss Anakin aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das möglich ist.--Blender 23:59, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Blubb... Ich möchte nochmal auf die einschlägigen Seiten im EGF hinweisen... 00:13, 9. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Es wird wohl kein Zufall sein das alles. Darth Plagueis konnte Leben erschaffen und Shmi sagte es hätte niemanden gegeben, außerdem ist Anakin sehr stark in der Macht wie Anakin. Also ich fände das schon sehr merkwürdig wenn dem so nicht ist.--R2-Ich2 14:42, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Vielsagende Blicke Natürlich wirft Palpatine Anakin vielsagende Blicke zu. Er deutet damit an, dass Anakins Wunsch Padme vor dem Tod zu bewahren durch die Fähigkeit die dunkle Seite zu nutzen erfüllbar wird. Natürlich wurde Anakin NICHT von Plaggi gezeugt - völliger Nonsens. Ebensogut kann ich die These aufstellen Palpatine hat Hunger auf Pommes und wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man in seiner Pupille das Mc Donalds Zeichen sehen. Anakin (bzw. Darth Vader) ist der Auserwählte und bringt letztlich doch die Macht ins Gleichgewicht - siehe Episode VI. Da hat wohl einer die Macht gar nicht gecheckt. Anakin verfällt meiner Meinung nach der dunklen Seite nicht vollends, weil er dämlich wie ein pubertierender Mensch halt ist, im Grunde aus Liebe handelt. Deswegen kann Luke ihn doch auch überhaupt zurückholen. Vader hat nie die Tiefen der dunklen Macht vollends ergründen können. Das darf so in dem Artikel eigentlich nicht so stehen bleiben oder sollte wenigstens als spekulative Behauptung gekennzeichnet werden. --(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von HerbertdieEnte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:40, 28. Mai 2008) Stimmt... dieser Satz am Ende ist ansich nichtssagend und gehört da nicht hin. -- Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:08, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Lüge In dem Artikel steht, dass Darth Plagueis mit der Macht Leute am Leben halten konnte. Das sagt ja Palpatine zu Anakin, aber er sagt auch, dass er es selbst kann, und später stellt sich heraus, dass Palpatine es gar nicht kann. Meint ihr nicht er hat da auch mit Plagueis gelogen, nur um Anakin auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Liebe Hrüße Frece 16:09, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Sind alles Vermutungen, deshalb bringt es garnichts darüber zu philosophieren. Sind eine Enzyklopädie und kein Diskussionsboard.--Darth Vader 16:14, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Aber in der Diskussion kann man das doch fragen ^^. Danke für die Antwort. LG Frece 16:27, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, wollte er sicherlich damit. Alles andere ist Spekulation. Eventuell kommt ja doch ein Buch über ihn heraus und deine Frage ist beantwortet. --Darth Vader 01:29, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich fürchte Palpatine hat die ganze Sache nur behauptet, um Anakin auf seine Seite zu ködern. Selbst wenn Plagueis diese Fähigkeit hatte, hatte er sicher keine Zeit, sie weiterzugeben, bevor er im Schlaf ermordet wurde. Sidious sagt in Teil III selbst: Die Macht den Tod zu überwinden ist schwierig. Aber wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, werden wir das Geheimnis lüften. Außerdem ist es manchmal einfach besser einfach loszulassen. Vader selbst: Aber das ist kein Leben! Lukas sagte einmal die Sith können jahrhundertelang hässlich auf der Welt spuken, die Jedi dagegen ewig in der Macht schweben - im Jensseits von Star Wars. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.164.55.178 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 4. Jan. 2009, 23:29:24) :::Palpatine spricht nie aus, dass er es kann. Er deutet es immer nur an; bzw suggeriert es. Was er sagt ist, dass er die einzige Hoffnung darauf ist. --Blender 23:56, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) Darth Plagueis´ Meister Ich habe nirgendwo im Artkel eine Information über den Sith-Lord gefunden, der Plagueis zum Sith ausbildete. Habe ich es vielleicht übersehen oder ist es einfach nicht bekannt? Schonmal danke für die Antwort. Lg Jacen Organa Solo 12:45, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Es steht nicht im Artikel. Also ist es nicht bekannt --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 12:49, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Das Holocron gbts das Buch Holocron wirklich, darin solls um Plagueis gehen oder hat des der Typ aus Star-Wars-Union nur erfunden(da habs ich gefun den) --Commander Cody der 10 13:51, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Lies den Artikel. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:58, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) Portraitbild Ohh, ein Portraitbild des Gesichtes, welches (fast) genau das selbe wie in der Wookieepedia ist. wie originell. -.- --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 08:48, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist nicht originell, sondern funktionell. Keiner braucht Palpis Lichtschwert im Bild. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:54, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Und deshalb reduziere ich das, was ich von dem Charakter gesehen werden kann auf die Mundwinkel Datei:O.o.gif? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 08:58, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Was willst du noch sehen? Einen schwarzen Umhang, der ja eigentlich den ganzen Charakter ausmacht? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:13, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja, möchte ich, weil das ist immer noch besser als, diese Farce eines Portraits. Solche gehen nämlich idR bis zur Hüfte oder zumindest bis zum Bauchnabel. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:14, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Modgamers, entschuldige bitte das ich mir nicht die Arbeit machen wollte das Bild nochmal aus dem Essential Guide to the Force einzuscannen. Und der Gedanke bei dem Bild war, dass man das Lichtschwert nicht mehr sieht. Yoga 'Diskussion 09:58, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ja, aber ob nun das LS drauf ist oder nicht, ist doch ziemlich egal. Das Bild in der Infobox sollte eben halt genau dazu dienen, daher der Name, ein Bild von der Person zu machen. Deshalb finde ich es eine Unsitte, die nun immer weiter um sich greift, dass nur Bilder des Gesichtes genommen werden. Das andere Bild war doch vollkommen Ok. Da trägt er zwar seinen schwarzen Mantel und man sieht deshalb wenig von ihm, aber genau das ist ja genau das was diesen Charakter aus macht. Er ist mysteriös und nebulös und dies sollte mir das wichtigste Bild im Artikel (das in der Infobox) auch zeigen und nicht einfach nur einen schwarzen Fleck. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:39, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Aber ein schwarzer Mantel macht ja nicht gerade den Charakter aus. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:44, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Bitte lese dir meinen Kommentar nochmal durch. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:46, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Hab ich, aber ich empfinde das Bild nicht als schwarzen Fleck. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:51, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Das alte Bild ist halt einfach angenehmer, weil da mehr zu sehen ist, als schwarz mit einem kleinen hellen Fleck in der Mitte. Das bei dem Bild ein Lichtschwert drin ist, ist zwar schade, aber wenn es halt kein anderes Bild gibt... Pandora Diskussion 14:11, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich fand das alte Bild auch besser. Ich finde nicht, dass das Bild aufgrund des Lichtschwerts auf Biegen und Brechen zugeschnitten werden muss. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 15:32, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Stattdessen könnte man beim alten Bild evt oben einen halben cm. abschneiden. Das neue Bild zeigt nicht nur zu wenig, sondern ist noch dazu etwas dunkler als das alte, weshalb man sogar von Gesicht weniger sieht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:57, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Tag & Bink Information Im Artikel stehen Informationen aus dem Comic Die dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung, der aber den Infinities-Status hat. Natürlich kann es sein, dass Teile davon von offizieller Seite als kanonisch erklärt wurden, aber das sollte mit erwähnt werden. So was hatten wir schon mal bei den Tales-Geschichten diskutiert. Also, welcher offiziellen Quelle zufolge ist die Info aus dem Infinities-Comic kanonisch? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:04, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :CSWE. 19:08, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Na dann... Ab damit in die Einzelnachweise. Dass man danach immer bohren muss... tztz Bild:;-).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:16, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Gemacht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:23, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Dann müsste das auch mal in den entsprechenden Artikel angepasst werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:34, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Foto-Montage Schaut euch mal das Bild an, auf dem Darth Plagueis mit Lichtschwert zu sehen ist. Das ähnelt komischerweise dem Bild von San Hill aus Episode II. OM5-173 15:41, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo OM5-173, ich habe das Bild aus dem Artikel entfernt. Premia 16:19, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Romandetails Ich denke, jetzt wo der Darth Plagueis - Roman veröffentlicht ist, könnte man die unklaren Details ändern/überarbeiten. Ich habe darin nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung und wollte fragen, ob jemand anderes das übernehmen würde..? Beispielsweise das Todesdatum von Plagueis müsste geändert werden, oder auch seine Kindeheit. MfG Darthbane09 (Diskussion) 20:30, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Du kannst ja selber schon anfangen versuch's doch mal. Ich oder andere Benutzer können dich ja kontrollieren eventuell verbessern (Ich hol mir's Buch im Dezember:)). :(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 20:01, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) ::Okay, in Ordnung, ich versuche mich mal. Ich hätte nur noch eine Frage: Wie kann ich Einzelnachweise einfügen, bzw. wo steht das, wie man das macht? Den Roman habe ich bereits zu den Quellen hinzugefügt. Danke schon mal im Voraus. Gruß Darthbane09 (Diskussion) 16:08, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Such mal nach Vorlage: Einzelnachweise oder guck dir die Beispiele hier im Artikel an. :)(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 20:27, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) Beziehung zu Venamis Ich hatte das im Roman so verstanden, dass Venamis sich Plagueis zwar als Schüler anbietet, Plagueis dies aber nicht möchte und ihn dann nur noch jahrelang als unfreiwilliges Versuchskaninchen missbraucht. Kann man Venamis trotzdem als sein Schüler bezeichnen? Fände ich irgendwie unlogisch, kann sich ja jeder vor Plagueis niederwerfen und sagen "Ich bin dein Schüler" Darth Frigus (Diskussion) 15:03, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Du hast Recht, selbstverständlich war Venamis nicht Plagueis sein Schüler. Wird umgehend geändert. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:13, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC)